Operation Wingman
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Duncan and Gwen are broken up after All-Stars and Alejandro and Heather are too! Heather wants to know if Alejandro still cares about her so she tells Gwen to find out, Meanwhile Duncan wants to know if Gwen still cares about him so he decides to have Alejandro ask her for him. The only problem is they all keep missing each other.


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Why was she the only contestant that lived close to her? An hour wasn't that far for her to drive compared to the others. That was the one thing they all did before they left that island, they exchanged numbers and addresses, more like Chris printed out copies of personal info and handed them to everyone so they could harass each other. She needed someone to talk to and since she didn't trust any of her 'real friends' she ended up driving an hour just to see Gwen, thankfully she had a half day at school and was able to drive the hour to see Gwen and pick her up.

"Gwen!" Heather put the window down and honked the horn. "Get in!"

"Heather?" Gwen approached the car as everyone looked at them. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I need someone to talk to." Heather told her. "C'mon I'm driving you home today."

"Why couldn't you just ask someone else?" Gwen asked her. "We aren't exactly friends."

"If I could talk to someone else do you think I'd go through the trouble of driving an hour to get here?" Heather sighed as Gwen got in and shut the door and Heather drove off. "It's sort of a Total Drama issue."

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

"It's about Alejandro." Heather told her. "I tried calling him but it says his phone is temporarily not working so I think he changed his number on me."

"Okay?" Gwen laughed. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Do you think he's avoiding me?" Heather asked. "I think I should go and see him. Do you think I should go see him?"

"He lives like four hours from here." Gwen reminded her. "Is a guy really worth it?"

"I don't know? Maybe?" Heather sighed. "I don't want to look desperate! I don't know if we're even together or not!"

"Hello! Did you not watch the All-stars finale?" Gwen asked her. "You know where you floated away with Alejandro?!"

"Yeah, I remember." Heather told her. "I also remember that right after we floated away that we got into a fight and I told him I didn't want to see him again and now he won't answer my calls."

"You think that's bad?" Gwen asked her. "I dumped Duncan and now I feel like shit for doing it."

"Why don't you just call him?" Heather asked. "He's weird and you're weird so I mean I guess he'll get it."

"Yeah, Duncan doesn't take getting dumped that well." Gwen sighed. "I should have never done that and now I'm seriously starting to regret it."

"Get over it Gwen." Heather laughed. "He cheated on Courtney to be with you, I'm sure that freak will take you back."

"You think?" Gwen asked. "Do you think I should skip school tomorrow and see him?"

"I don't care what you do Gwen." Heather pulled her car over. "You helped me so let out of my car."

"You're joking right?" Gwen looked at her. "You're making me walk home from here?! I could have taken the bus home!"

"It's not my fault you don't have a car." Heather applied some lip gloss.

"I do have a car! I just left it at home because I wanted to save gas money!" Gwen yelled as she got out of the car.

"Walking is a great way to do that." Heather laughed as she sped off in her car.

"Now I remember why I hate Heather." Gwen sighed as she walked down the street in the bad section of town.

* * *

The next morning Gwen got up early, around 5:00am and decided she was going to go and drive to Duncan's house and see him face to face. She stopped for coffee on the way and pulled up to his driveway around 9:00am hoping that he would have skipped school today so she could at least talk to him, when she knocked on the door a woman answered the door.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked as she opened the door.

"Yeah, Hi I'm looking for Duncan." Gwen told her. "Is he home? I know Duncan isn't a fan of going to school so I was hoping that he would be around..."

"Oh! you're that girl from Total Drama!" Duncan's mother got excited for a minute. "Courtney right? No, I think he dumped her...Uh...Bridgette? No wait, Gwen!"

"Yeah, that's me." Gwen smiled.

"He's not here." Duncan's Mother told her. "Do you know that one guy from the show? Blonde kid who likes to party? I think his name is Geoff? Duncan talks to him on the phone all the time and he's staying at his house for a few days, I don't know where he lives but Duncan took his car and headed there for a day or two."

"Thanks." Gwen sighed. "Can you tell him that I stopped by?"

"I'll let him know." Duncan's Mom agreed as she shut the door and Gwen got in her car. What kind of person lets their kid skip school to drive to their friends house? Gwen should have known that he would do something like this.

* * *

Heather had also decided to take a trip and see what was up with Alejandro, however instead of going to his house and having to deal with Jose or Alejandro's parents she decided that she was just going to go to his high school and find him there, however when she got to his school it wasn't as easy to find him as Heather had imagined. The school was big and everyone was in a hurry and nobody would talk to her so she took it upon herself to walk in the school and ask the people in the office and it only took her 15 minutes to find when she walked in the doors. By the time she found the office she was pretty pissed.

"Hi, I'm looking for Alejandro Burremuto." Heather slammed her hands down on the desk the second she walked in. "What class is he in now?!"

"I'm sorry but I can't give you that information." The woman told Heather. "You'll also need a visitors pass to be in this school. Are you a student here?"

"No! Do I look like a student?!" Heather yelled. "I'm Heather, you know? from Total Drama?!"

"I don't watch that show." The woman told her as she kept typing. "Are you one of those fan girl people who just shows up?"

"No, I'm here to talk to Alejandro." Heather sighed. "Can you just page him or something? He'll tell you that he knows me!"

"I can't do that." The woman told him. "He isn't in today."

"He's not in school?!" Heather yelled. "Can you tell me where he is?! Did he call off? Is he sick?!"

"He's on a school trip." The woman told him. "He won't be back until tomorrow."

"So you won't tell me where he is?" Heather sighed. "I'll just come back tomorrow then."

Heather stormed off and drove home. She would have known he was on a trip if he would have just returned his calls. She decided that this was somehow his fault and she was going to see him even if he didn't want to see her.

* * *

Meanwhile at Geoff's house Duncan was sitting around and drinking a few sodas with Geoff. The two were so happy to finally get to see each other since the show ended and everyone went home.

"Dude, this is awesome." Geoff took a sip of his soda. "This is so worth skipping school. I have a beach right down the road, we should go surfing."

"Sounds cool to me." Duncan agreed. "This is going to be awesome for the next few days! I'm so glad that I decided to come see you. I needed a break from being back home, it's nothing like I remember and I can't stop thinking about Gwen."

"Why don't you just call her, dude?" Geoff asked. "I miss Bridgette a lot and I call her every day."

"Yeah, well Gwen dumped me so..." Duncan sighed. "Yeah..."

"Oops. I forgot." Geoff awkwardly laughed. "Sorry. You wanna get some ice cream at the mall?"

"Yeah, I guess." Duncan agreed. "Let's go."

* * *

When Duncan and Geoff got to the mall it wasn't what they thought it was going to be like. It was like one in the afternoon and all the people that were there were mall walkers who looked like they were in their 70's so Duncan and Geoff ended up playing air hockey in the arcade and then grabbed some ice cream and sat down in the food court to eat it and make fun of people.

"Look at that guy." Duncan laughed. "He needs to pull his pants up."

"I know." Geoff laughed. "That girl has an ugly hat! Why would anyone want to wear that?!"

"Oh! look at that guys boots!" Duncan laughed. "He thinks he's hot shit or something, you can tell how he walks."

"Wait...that's Alejandro." Geoff looked at Duncan. "What the hell is he doing at the mall?!"

"Maybe he felt like it?" Duncan suggested. "Oh well, who cares?"

"He never goes to this mall." Geoff told him. "I mean I never see him here and I hang out here all the time."

"I think we should leave..." Duncan suggested as Alejandro turned around and saw them and started walking towards them. "Oh shit, he's coming over here. Now we're stuck here."

"Shit..." Geoff muttered as Alejandro approached their table.

"Hola amigos." Alejandro approached them. "I did not know that I would be running into you here."

"Ditto." Geoff glared.

"What's up?" Duncan asked him.

"Oh, I'm captain of the debate team and we're on a trip and I got sick of staying at the hotel." Alejandro told them. "I figured I would just get away from the team for awhile. Didn't know you two lived in this area."

"I don't." Duncan smirked. "Geoff does."

"Skipping school are we?" Alejandro smirked at them.

"Ditching a school event to hang out in a mall food court?" Duncan glared.

"Touché." Alejandro laughed. "We're not playing the game anymore, mind if I join you?"

"Whatever man." Duncan slid a chair out. "I don't care."

"I do." Geoff told him. "You kissed Bridgette and left her stuck to a pole."

"Here's fifty bucks." Alejandro threw it at Geoff. "Are we even now, Amigo? Heather is the only girl for me and Bridgette was just for the game."

"Do you really think fifty bucks is going to make this better?" Geoff asked him.

"How about a hundred?" Alejandro sighed and pulled another fifty out. "That's all the gas I have on me and I don't want to go to the ATM."

"It's a start..." Geoff agreed. "Have a seat."

"I can't believe Gwen dumped me." Duncan sighed. "This is so not my year! How do you lose two girls in that amount of time?"

"You should have never kissed Gwen in a bathroom." Alejandro told him. "How is that romantic?"

"You managed to get Heather's heart at the end of All-Stars." Duncan reminded him. "I watched that episode and you managed to float away happily with Heather."

"Until she got pissed after being stuck in the water for an hour and nobody came to get us." Alejandro sighed. "She got mad and pushed me into the water and it ended up badly and I haven't seen her since."

"Ha!" Geoff laughed. "I knew she'd turn on you. That's what you get for messing with all those girls."

"If you want Heather then go for it." Duncan told him. "You're both evil and twisted, you two are made for each other. Just go apologize to her and make kissy face with her."

"I don't want to get rejected by Heather again." Alejandro told him. "I'm done with her."

"Sure you are lover boy." Duncan said and Geoff laughed. "You know you love Heather so just go for it."

"The last time she rejected me she kicked me in the balls." Alejandro reminded him. "I'm not taking a chance again."

"Okay, my parents don't care so why don't you stay at my place and we can go and talk to Heather together?" Duncan suggested.

"Dude, what about me?" Geoff glared. "You're supposed to be staying at my place!"

"How about I go and ask Gwen and you go talk to Heather?" Alejandro suggested. "I mean I live closer to Gwen and I think it would just be so much easier to talk to a woman I don't love."

"This makes zero sense and you should just talk to them yourselves." Geoff crossed his arms.

"Too bad." Duncan told him. "I like the idea! I guess I'm going to talk to Heather."

"That's for the best." Alejandro smirked. "If she gets violent then I'd rather it be with you then me."

"Gee thanks." Duncan glared. "Gimmie her address."

The two exchanged addresses and Alejandro walked away smiling, leaving Duncan and Geoff sitting there.

"This is a really bad idea." Geoff sighed. "Why can't you both just talk to them yourselves?!"

"I'm just going to crash at your place tonight and leave tomorrow." Duncan told Geoff and ignored everything else he said from that point on.

"YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM!" Geoff loudly yelled and Duncan just started texting on his phone and ignored him.

* * *

Gwen got home from School and was doing her homework while her Brother was watching TV when the doorbell rang.

"Can you get the door, Andrew?" Gwen asked him. "You're on a commercial and I need to get this math homework done."

"Fine." Andrew sighed and went to the door. A few minutes later he yelled to her "Gwen, it's that girl from the reality show! Heather, the hot one!"

"Oh great..." Gwen sighed and slammed her math book, knowing that she wasn't going to be finishing this anytime soon. "Tell her to come in."

"Okay!" Andrew yelled and a few minutes later Heather walked in.

"I like your Brother." Heather smirked and stood in the doorway. "At least someone in your family knows what an attractive person looks like. I wouldn't expect you to know anything about good looking people, after all you dated Trent and then Duncan."

"Gee thanks." Gwen sighed. "I'm doing some homework so you're going to have to leave."

"Listen here, I went to see Alejandro at school yesterday and he wasn't there!" Heather told Gwen. "Homework is going to have to wait! He's ignoring me Gwen! I need you to go and talk to him."

"Heather, I can't go and talk to him." Gwen sighed. "Why don't you just email him or something and not act like a nut case?"

"No." Heather told him. "I need you to go and talk to Alejandro for me."

"I'm not going there." Gwen told her. "I'm not skipping school for that, I don't even like him and I don't like you so I don't even know why we're having this conversation."

"If you and talk to Alejandro for me then I'll threaten Duncan for you." Heather crossed her arms. "I have dirt on him and I'll use it and make him call you and then we both have our problems solved and everyone wins."

"What makes you think that Alejandro will talk to me?" Gwen asked her. "He could just tell me off and then I'll have nothing except an empty tank of gas."

"How about you take my car?" Heather asked. "I'll stay here and go see Duncan in the morning and you set my GPS to my house and the problem practically solves itself."

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to do this." Gwen sighed. "Andrew can show you where everything is and my Mom is working late so everything should be okay and you can just sleep in my room."

"I can't believe that I'm going to be sleeping in goth girl's bed." Heather told her.

"I can't believe that someone famous is staying at my house!" Andrew yelled. "I'm going to call all my friends!"

"Excuse me?" Gwen put her hands on her hips. "Andrew, I live here and you see me every day! I'm taking my diary with me too! I don't trust Heather with is after what happened back in season one."

"Heather's hot and you're...my sister." Andrew laughed. "Just go already!"

"Alright, I'm going." Gwen sighed. "You better call me tomorrow and let me know how this goes too! Heather, I mean it!"

"Whatever." Heather shoved Gwen out the door, placed the keys in her hands and slammed the door and watched as Gwen programmed the GPS to her house before going to check out Gwen's room and see what kind of horrible place she would be sleeping in tonight.

* * *

The next morning Gwen got up at 6:00am and decided that she was going to look around Heather's house. It was weird being home with Heather's family because they didn't even question why she was there and everyone seemed to be on some weird schedule where they did their own thing. Gwen still wasn't sure why they even switched houses in the first place especially since she lived closer then Heather did to Alejandro, it actually seemed kind of pointless to Gwen and she was pretty sure that even if Heather's family didn't notice her that her Mom would notice Heather for sure. After being bored with Heather's family Gwen decided that she was just going to find Alejandro at school and she was going to wait on campus until Alejandro showed up. Gwen stopped for some coffee and sat on the steps and waited for him, finally she looked at her phone and saw it was after 8am and everyone was going inside the building so Gwen sighed in annoyance, threw her coffee away and went into the school to find Alejandro.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Alejandro." Gwen tapped her fingernails on the front desk in the office. "It's really important that I find him because I don't want to deal with some dumb bitch who keeps yelling at me to do things and for some reason she kicked me out of my house! I just need to know if there is a club I can find him in or even a locker number."

"He's not in school today." The office lady told him. "He called and said he was tired from the school trip he was on. If you're a friend of his you could always check his house, I'm sure he's home sleeping. All the girls like him, are you a fan or a girlfriend?"

"Neither." Gwen told her. "I'm an annoyed person who met him on a show but now that I need to find him it's apparent that he's the busiest guy on the planet!"

"I'm sorry that I can't help you more." The woman shrugged. "Very busy student around here and all the girls like him. I would love to be him because the girls will do anything for him. He baked for the bake sale and sold out in 5 minutes! He bakes the most amazing brownies."

"I don't care how well he bakes, that's actually really irrelevant to anything I asked you." Gwen sighed. "If you'll excuse me I think I'm going to bash my head on his front door until someone answers or I pass out on his front lawn."

Gwen took Heather's car and drove to Alejandro's house and knocked on the door only to find that nobody was home or they were ignoring her. Gwen decided that after all this she was going to talk to him no matter what. Maybe he was sleeping or maybe he was ignoring her but sooner or later he was going to have to come home or go outside sometime and she would get him then.

* * *

Heather wasn't having fun at Gwen's house this morning either. She realized that she had no car and would have to stay there until Gwen got back and it was really stupid for her to let Gwen take the car in the first place. Gwen's Mom thought she was a robber and threatened to call the police so Andrew had to explain what was going on and as much as Gwen's Mother didn't like this plan of Gwen skipping school to attempt to date a criminal again she allowed Heather to stay at the house until Gwen got back and Heather didn't think she was ever going to get Andrew to leave the house and go to school while Gwen's Mom went to the store.

"Think about Heather, we could spend the whole day together watching movies." Andrew told her. "How cool would I be if my friends saw us watching movies together?"

"Go to school before I punch you in the face." Heather threatened him. "This was a dumb idea! I don't have a car and I have to talk to some punk criminal so you need to leave so I can think about what the hell I need to do! Now beat it!"

"You can't make me." Andrew told her. "This is my house."

"GET OUT!" Heather yelled as she shoved him out the door, just like she did to Gwen the night before.

Heather got so annoyed with Andrew that when he finally left she didn't know what to do so she sat on the couch and watched TV for awhile. She wasn't sure how she was going to find Duncan or even call him. After sitting down trying to figure out what the hell to do and coming up with nothing the doorbell rang and Heather really didn't feel like answering it but after it rang 7 times she got annoyed and went to tell the person off.

"Don't you get it?!" Heather opened the door and yelled. "If someone does not answer the door after three rings, they don't want to talk to you!"

"I'm here looking for Gwen!" Alejandro yelled. "Do you know where I can fin-Heather?"

"Alejandro?" Heather was confused. "What the hell are you doing at Gwen's house?! You can't call me but you can come and visit her?"

"I'm trying to help Duncan get back together with her." Alejandro sighed. "You have no idea how hard this has been. I made this deal with Duncan and now I'm here and I need to talk to Gwen."

"She's not here." Heather told him. "What kind of deal did you make with Duncan? I actually need to find him for Gwen and that's the deal I made with her."

"So where is Gwen?" Alejandro asked Heather. "Why are you at her house?"

"Because she's at your house looking for you." Heather laughed. "On the plus side, I made Gwen's day difficult without even trying."

"Woah...back it up." Alejandro lightly pushed Heather to the side and stepped in Gwen's house. "I want to hear this story Heather and I'm staying here until you answer me."

"You wouldn't answer my calls because you're an asshole." Heather crossed her arms. "I wanted to talk to you and I went to your stupid school but you weren't there! Are you dating some skank from school?!"

"Are you jealous?" Alejandro smirked. "I didn't call you because my phone got shut off. My Mother wanted me to focus on school and girls kept texting me. I meant to email you or send you a facebook message."

"Oh..." Heather blushed. "I feel like such a fool and if you tell anyone about this then I'll have to shove you off another volcano!"

"So are you saying that you missed me..." Alejandro took Heather's hand and kissed it. "Mi Amour, I didn't mean to start an argument with you. I missed you so much."

"You actually missed me?" Heather asked him. "I didn't think I meant that much to you."

"Heather, you're my world." Alejandro pulled her close to him. "I sent Duncan to talk to you for me because I was afraid you would be so mad at me that you would ruin my gorgeous face."

"I wouldn't hit you." Heather smirked. "Not hard anyway...I missed you a lot."

"Did you really?" Alejandro asked her.

"Duh!" Heather smacked him in the arm. "I never wanted to break up in the first place! I didn't even want to stop talking to you and I thought you wanted to stop talking to me. If I knew you wanted to talk I would have came to see you myself."

"What's meant to be will happen and obviously we were meant to be." Alejandro gave her a peck on the lips. "What do you suggest we do now, Mi amour?"

"I say we get the hell out of gothy's house and go out to eat and figure out what we'll do from here and how we can make us work." Heather smirked. "Do you have your credit card? You know I like to eat expensive food and I know you can afford it."

"Si, I do." Alejandro pulled his wallet out. "Grab your stuff and let's go. After we discuss things then I'll take you home."

"That sounds great." Heather told him. "After we go out to eat we should go to the mall and you can buy me things and we can make fun of all the other losers who aren't as rich as you are and aren't as pretty as I am."

"That sounds like the perfect night, Mi amour." Alejandro took her hand. "C'mon."

Heather and Alejandro walked out the door leaving Gwen's house completely empty and without leaving a note. Heather had gotten what she wanted so she really didn't care anymore if things worked out with Gwen and Duncan.

* * *

Gwen had been sitting in front of Alejandro's house for almost 4 hours now and was getting really pissed off that nobody was coming or going from the house and Gwen was pretty sure that they all had really busy schedules and most likely never came home in the first place, she was already thinking in her head how she could rob their house and they wouldn't even notice for days! Finally a car showed up and pulled up in the driveway, it looked like something Alejandro would drive so Gwen ran up to the car before he could quickly avoid her and go in his house or drive off and leave her stuck there even longer.

"Alejandro!" Gwen ran up to the car. "I've been waiting for you for hours! I went to your school and you weren't there and I waited all day for you! I need you to go and talk to-"

"Easy there, Pastey." Duncan laughed as he got out of the car. "Back it up again and tell me why you're even here? Does that mean that Alejandro already talked to you?"

"Duncan?!" Gwen yelled. "What do you mean Alejandro was supposed to talk to me? I sent Heather to talk to you and I've been waiting for Alejandro to get his ass home so I can convince him to date Heather again."

"I bumped into Alejandro at the mall last night while I was hanging out with Geoff and he told me where I can find the spare key to his place." Duncan explained. "I was going to take a shower here and then go see Heather."

"No way." Gwen laughed. "Heather's at my house and I came here so I can talk to Alejandro because they were having an argument."

"So I came here for nothing then?" Duncan asked. "I don't even know why the hell I thought this was a good idea!"

"Well...I'm here." Gwen blushed. "Can I talk to you?"

"I guess." Duncan lit up a cigarette and sat down on the steps in front of Alejandro's house. "What's up?"

"I treated you like dirt in All-Stars and I was really wrong to do that and then end it with you." Gwen told him. "Courtney brings out the worst in me and I just hate seeing you and her anywhere near each other because I'm afraid you still have feelings for her."

"I kissed you in world tour because I wanted to be with you." Duncan took her hand. "If I wanted Courtney I never would have done that. I knew what I was doing when I did it and I really had to regrets and that's actually what I wanted Alejandro to ask you for me, I still want to be with you and I was hoping I would find out if you wanted to give it another shot."

"Why couldn't you just ask me yourself?" Gwen laughed. "I would have told you that I still cared about you. I just didn't want you to tell me you had another girlfriend. I was so sure you would have found someone else."

"There aren't any really cool girls I've been into." Duncan shrugged. "I haven't met a girl as cool as you yet and I don't think I could."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Gwen asked. "Are you actually willing to give us a second chance?"

"Yeah." Duncan leaned in and kissed Gwen. "I think I can definitely do that."

"What do you want to do now?" Gwen asked. "I should call Heather and let her know that I ended up finding you and not Alejandro..."

"Or we could just get the spare key and go watch some movies in Alejandro's living room." Duncan smirked. "You know he's loaded and it's very rare that anyone uses this place anyway! His Brother is off at College and his Dad is out of town and I'm not really sure where his Mom is but that means that we have his whole house to ourselves so I guess that means we can do whatever we want."

"I heard there was supposed to be a horror movie marathon on all this week to celebrate the new movie Blood Bath seven that's coming out this weekend." Gwen told him. "I can see if he has any popcorn in the kitchen and you and I can watch movies all night?"

"I like the sound of that." Duncan stood up and held his hand out to help Gwen up. "Let's go start the movie marathon."

"Should I call Heather?" Gwen asked as Duncan got the key and unlocked the door.

"Nah." Duncan laughed. "As long as we're happy we don't need to let her ruin our night."

* * *

**This was way longer then I planned to make this, it's over 5,000 words and this is a very belated gift to 'Wish I was a Pirate' aka George. You should check out his stories, one of my favorites is 'Gwen's Desires' which is a very OOC Gwen but she's hilarious. Happy Belated B-day Georgey Boy! **


End file.
